Together
by anbour
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get separated from the group and trapped alone to sort through some feelings. Fluff and rated for mature content! One shot!


A/N: working on my other story but still hashing out the details so I decided to work on this instead. One shot with fluff so rated Mature!

—

The demon's body was built like a mountain of rocks. Sango continued to fly above, throwing her Hiraikotsu, which did not even make a dent. The demon threw flaming rocks towards them that released a miasma. Miroku fought with his staff as he contemplated opening his wind tunnel. He knew the miasma would cause him horrible pain though.

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha as he drew his Tessaiga. He summoned his Adamant barrage and sent it toward this rock demon. It broke through his outer layer as it threw more miasma coated rocks toward everyone. Sango and Miroku on Kilala flew out of the way just in time as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo rolled away from the flying rocks. Kagome opened her eyes to realize she had somehow ended up closer to the demon when she dodged his attack. The demon looked down at her and seemed to realize the same thing. It picked her up and flung her to the side, knocking her into some stones nearby. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he cursed himself for not grabbing her. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again. It dug into the demon this time and knocked him down. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as the yellow tendrils of demonic power pulsed out from his sword toward the demon. The demon was finally destroyed as the mountain around them began to collapse.

Shippo flew up floating away as a pink ball. Kilala flew higher carrying Miroku and Sango away from the falling boulders. Inuyasha ran for Kagome who was laying unconscious where she had fallen. He scooped her up only to realize the mountain was collapsing and separating him from where their friends were escaping. He ran further into the mountain pass hoping to be shielded from the falling debris by the solid center of the mountain. He spotted a cave ahead where the mountain was most stable. He jumped and dove inside to safety as large boulders closed the entrance behind him. He looked down at Kagome's face as he set her down. She began to stir with a small wince as she touched her head. "Inuyasha, where are we?" She started trying to sit up. Inuyasha knelt next to her and helped her sit up straight. "We are inside a cave and safe for now." He looked her over for any injuries with the small slits of light that trickled in through the rocks as the sun was setting. "We killed the demon but got separated from the others." He stood back up looking at all the rocks trapping them inside. He wouldn't risk using Tessaiga to break them apart seeing as it had caused this in the first place. Kagome slid her pack from her shoulders and took out the water inside for a few sips. She was a little dizzy but otherwise okay. Inuyasha turned back to her then and started gathering the bed materials and packaged foods from her bag as well. "Kagome take it easy tonight and in the morning I'll break us out of here."

He sat down next to her as they ate in silence. Kagome leaned against his shoulder as she started to doze. "Hey Kagome, don't fall asleep yet with that head injury." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Talk to me Inuyasha, help me stay awake a little while."

Alone like this Inuyasha felt all those feelings he didn't face start to bubble to the surface. Kagome had been coming to his era for years now. After finishing high school she stayed here more often than she went home. Miroku and Sango had long since expressed their feelings and Inuyasha envied their intimacy. He looked in Kagome's eyes now and she smiled at him. "Inuyasha, you're staring. What are you thinking about?" That smile was everything to him. She gave him such peace and he protected her in return. He couldn't ask her to give up her future to stay here. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, what will you do when you return home for good?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together as she looked over his face. "I haven't decided if I will go home for good." Inuyasha inched closer to her squinting his eyes. "Your mother must want you home. There's no reason for you to stay here much longer." Kagome could feel the tears beginning to well up behind her eyes. "Inuyasha, to be truthful my mother has encouraged me to stay here. She thinks it's where I really belong. The more I go home the more out of place I feel. My friends are here and.. I feel my true happiness is here too." Kagome looked away then. She couldn't tell Inuyasha that she hoped he was her happiness. She stayed for him. He must know it but he didn't acknowledge it. She worried it was because he couldn't face it. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and pulled her to face him again. "Would you stay with me Kagome?" A few of the tears she held onto escaped her eyes then. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap then. "Kagome what is it?!" She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Inuyasha, I have only been waiting for you to ask." Inuyasha opened his eyes in shock then. She did want to be with him. He could feel her heart racing against his chest. He pulled her back to look into her eyes again and slowly inched his face closer to hers. Kagome closed her eyes and felt him place a small kiss on her forehead. He then immediately moved to kiss either cheek and then so slowly placed his lips gently on hers. Kagome couldn't believe this. He had initiated this. He wanted her. Just to be with her. Their lips moved against each other. They had shared other kisses but none in a place where they could truly enjoy each other. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her lips and she parted them to him. His tongue ran in slow sensual circles around hers. Kagome was still in his lap but lifted herself to straddle him. Kagome could feel his low growl against her as she did. His arm around her waist moved to her lower back and crushed her against him. She moved her hands to run up and down his chest. Feeling his muscled body under his clothes. He moved his other arm around her neck holding her face in place to him. He paused kissing her for a moment to look into her eyes. He felt her hesitation at what they were doing. "Kagome?" She blushed at him staring into her eyes so lovingly. "Inuyasha. I can't believe this. I didn't know if you really cared about me." Inuyasha squeezed her slightly where he held her. "Kagome, you are the reason I am anything good. This life with you has felt like a new start for me. You are so strong and give so much of yourself. I am nothing without you. I love you." Kagome's mouth had parted in shock as she was speechless. "Inuyasha, I have loved you since we first met." That was all he had to hear. He leaned back in to her and started kissing her with more pressure now. He never wanted to be away from her again. Kagome felt so relieved. This wasn't like before. He had actually said he loved her. It wasn't just a kiss. Kagome knew what she wanted now. She pulled off her shirt revealing her pale pink bra underneath. Inuyasha looked down at her and then back into her eyes. "Kagome, are you sure?" She smiled at him "I have never been more sure." He removed his shirt and laid her back on her bedroll softly. He began to trail kisses down her neck toward her breasts. He slowly pulled down the straps, giving her a chance to stop him. He looked up to see her smiling at him. Her hands in his hair and her legs on each side of him. He removed her bra then and repeated his same kisses and tongue movements there. Giving her sensations she had only imagined. He rubbed her other breast with his hand showing them both attention. He started trailing kisses down her abdomen then and glanced at her again. Her breath hitched as he reached the top of her skirt. She swallowed hard and then nodded her head, a light pink blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha knew then, she wanted this, but was also her same shy self. He removed his pants then, showing her all of him. She looked down at him then but her blush deepened. He is actually naked, she thought to herself. She couldn't believe this was happening. He began kissing her abdomen again at the top of her skirt as he slowly slid it down kissing as he pulled it away. She still had on her panties. A thin piece of material all that separated them. An impish grin on his face he looked her in the eyes again. "Kagome, I love you." She put her hands to his face then and leaned up to place another kiss on his lips. She smiled at him and he eased her back down to begin what he had long thought about doing. He kissed the inside of her thighs as he slid off her panties. They laid there naked together now. He slowly moved his kissing to her most sensitive area then. When he made contact, Kagome had a sharp intake of breath. "Inuyasha!" She moaned in pleasure. He showed her every attention he had given her lips and breasts. He started with his fingers then too as he continued to kiss and lick all around that area. When she was gasping for more Inuyasha knew she was ready. He had never seen Kagome this way. Her heels were pressed close to her butt with her knees in the air. He hovered over her as he leaned back down to kiss her so softly on her lips. He kept his face inches from hers as he slowly inched himself inside of her. She cried out for only a breath and he paused. He only wanted her to feel pleasure. She gripped his face between her hands and smiled. "Slowly." She whispered to him. He struggled to obey but finally made it deep inside. She gasped in his ear and he slowly moved in and out of her. Kissing her and rubbing her breasts tenderly. When she had adjusted she shocked Inuyasha by pushing him over to his back while she adjusted on top of him. Slowly she began to move on him and he found himself in shock, taking raspy breaths. He let her stay there, enjoying watching her like this until finally he sat up and began thrusting against her. Her legs were wrapped around his back now and she moved with him. He kissed her neck and then moved back to her breasts. She started moaning and couldn't believe the sounds she was making. Inuyasha had one hand palming her breasts and slid his other hand down her back until he was cupping her ass. He pulled her so hard against him as he continued thrusting. "Inu-, Inu-" Kagome felt she couldn't breathe. She felt heat coursing through her body from her core. A tingling she had never felt before. "Inuyasha!" She cried as her pleasure peaked. The sound of his name on her lips, bringing her release, was all he needed to finish himself. He laid down on the bedroll and tucked her to his side. The only sounds of their breaths coming quickly in gasps. He kissed the top of her head and held her close to his chest. "Inuyasha, I love you." She looked up to his face and he could only see perfect peace on her face. He pulled her blanket over them and sleep found them quickly then.

They awoke in the morning and Kagome started to sit up until Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his chest to kiss her deeply. "Kagome, everything I said I meant." Kagome understood his need to keep last night real. She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his lips and rolled over to get some water. They began to get dressed, glancing at each other smiling. Kagome still blushed as he watched her dress. She could feel his eyes lingering with thoughts of last night. As Kagome finished dressing and Inuyasha started toward the entrance to the cave, the rocks blocking it began to shake. They were suddenly sucked away as Inuyasha jumped back to Kagome. Their friends entered the cave just then relieved. Miroku and Sango smirked at Inuyasha's hands holding Kagome more intimately and her bedroll askew. "I smelled your scent Inuyasha all the way here and when we saw the rocks Miroku used his wind tunnel to remove them!" Shippo called. "Kagome why do you smell funny?" He suddenly noticed something different. Inuyasha only held Kagome's hand as he went to stalk out the cave looking at Miroku and Sango. "It's exactly what you think and get used to it!" Inuyasha called to them. Kagome could only blush and look away as she realized that was his way of saying they were together at last.

A/N: fluff and who cares that stuff was missing. No mention of Kikyo because that's old news and just a distraction for what we all know should happen.


End file.
